At Least It's Not Raining
by ppoppy24601
Summary: A ruthless Sole Survivor, out of place and out of time travels the commonwealth in search of his son. Will include all the main characters and a majority of side characters. May become M rated in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Fallout 4 is an awesome game. I own nothing (obviously) except the OC. Everything else belongs to Bethesda and their wonderful work. If the name fails to appear it's some kind of glitch. You'll know it when you see it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Hey honey, I was wondering if we could go to the park later?" asks Nora while taking a sip of her morning coffee. "As a family."

I stretch my arms far above my head feeling the cracks in my joints and muscles. "Oh—I was just wondering if it was gonna be _anything_ like the night in the park we had a year ago"

"Well that"—she's choking now— " was _your_ fault," she retorts back. "Don't get any ideas. We already have our hand's tied with Shaun now."

"How was it my fault?," I ask innocently.

"You're the devil you know that."

"So what does that make you exactly?"

Nora my wife, she's always so serious. Takes great pride in managing the household. Doesn't put up with anyone's bullshit… well except maybe mine.

"Sir if you don't mind me inquiring. What exactly did happen in the park?," asks our innocent Mr. Handy.

"Yes exactly, what _did_ happen Nora?," I add in. Judging by the redness in her face we weren't going to be getting an answer any time soon.

"I g—gotta go check on Shaun," she says in a huff leaving me and Codsworth in the front room. She gets flustered so easily, it's cute really.

"Sir do you want me to pour you some coffee?"

"No thanks, I got it."

I get up from the couch and start heading to the kitchen for some more coffee. Pouring myself another glass I see Nora heading in with Shaun.

"He wants to watch some cartoons" Nora says.

I smile at her and sit myself at the kitchen table. I bring the mug to my lips and take a swig.

It's cold.

Giving a sigh I glance toward the window. Just in my view is my neighbor's yard. A middle-aged man carrying a huge box with a hunting rifle hanging from his side is in my view now.

What's that crazy coot up to now?

Mr. Adrian, our neighbor. The man moved here from Montana a couple years back. I once had to pay him a visit when we found our dog on filled with holes. Said he thought it was a racoon and shot at the poor thing. Since it was _just_ a dog we couldn't press any charges. I still don't understand how the guy still has the gun. The guy's unhinged.

I edge forward to get a better look. With the sun glistening off his medallion, Mr. Adrian continues walking across his yard. I keep watching him until he's on the other side of his house, out of my view. Bastard.

Taking another sip I put the cup down.

"Knock knock!"

 _What now?_

"Knock...knock."

I glance to Nora and she nudges her head to the side. Of course she expects me to get it.

I slowly get up from my chair, sulk to the door and lazily swing it open.

"Hello Vault Tec Call—!"

"—No soliciting or loitering and no I don't care how good your cookies are."

Giving me a funny look the small man at my door shakes his head and assures, " No, no you don't understand wait! I've been trying to speak to you for quite some time now. It's a matter of the utmost urgency!"—after a long pause between the both of us he continues—"I'm with Vault-Tec."

Ohhh, the Vault-Tec guy. Offering us protection in a nuclear fallout. The government has been really pressing the whole Vault-Tec thing on the public lately. That's pretty ironic considering how aggressive they act towards the reds.

"Aaanyway I'm here today to tell you that because of your family's service to our country you have been selected for entrance into the local Vault! Vault 111. " he promises with a wave.

Why though? They never promised us anything.

The man dressed in yellow kept giving me a **charismatic** grin waiting for an answer.

 _So we don't even need to apply! They're coming right to our door.—_

" Yeah that Vault thing, we would like that," I start awkwardly."Wha—what exactly would we need to do."

His whole expressions brightens and he says "Well I would need to know your personal health records and—oh you know what? Let's start with your name."

Swallowing down I give him my name.

"Joshua, Joshua Damien Guerrero"

Finally satisfied the Vault-Tec guy gives me a nod of his hat, finishes jotting down a few notes and goes on his way.

 _That wasn't some kind of scam? Was it?_

"Who was that?" Nora asks from the floor.

"Vault-Tec apparently. We officially have a spot registered for us in the local Vault...I think."

"You think?"

"Well all the guy asked for wa—"

"—Wahhh!"Shaun blubbered out

"Joshua could you bring me Shaun's teddy?"

Heading away from the door I walk down the hallway into Shaun's room. Every little boy needs his teddy.

 **Nora**

"—Sir! You should come and see this!," yelled Codsworth from the front room.

Shocked. Joshua drops the stuffed animal and runs into the front room. When he enters all he can see are the black and white flashes of the television flashing in front of his wife.

"Yes we do have confirmed reports of... nuclear detonations," the news anchor confirmed.

Joshua can't take his look away from the T.V.

" in New York and Pennsylvania...my God"

Hypnotized by the choppy screen before him he falls to his knees.

"Joshua!" Nora screams. He doesn't move though. He just keeps staring at the television frozen in place.

"Joshua!" she screamed again."We need to make it to the Vault! Now!" gripping his hand with hers she runs out of the house bringing Joshua and Shawn in tow.

People are running everywhere, some trying to escape, some in panic. The peacefulness of Sanctuary was replaced with the chaos of war. The Guerrero family runs down the road and passed the creek ignoring people's cries for help. Up ahead there is a huge crowd of people. Just past them is the vault, heavily guarded with arms and a large wire fence.

"Let us in!"

"Please!"

"You can't just leave us here!" cried the people of Sanctuary.

"Only people enrolled in the Vault program are permitted to pass." The guard stated.

"—We're on the list!" Nora cries out. "Let us in!"

The guard waves them forward.

"Let's see here...one adult male, one adult female and an infant." The guard says writing on his clipboard. Waving them through the Guerreros run passed the guard and through the gate. People begin rioting out in protest. Crying for them to come back.

While running away from their neighbors Nora glances back and notices Joshua has suddenly stopped running.

"Joshua we gotta go now!" Nora demanded.

There was someone familiar to Joshua, someone in the crowd. A small man dressed in yellow. A man whose **charisma** was running out.

"Joshua!"

Looking back at Nora, Joshua turns away from the crowd and starts sprinting again. Leaving their old life behind the Guerreros make it to the top of the hill and onto the platform.

Nora has a perfect view of Sanctuary from there. Ironically enough, it's a beautiful day. All the survivors huddle together on the platform looking out into the distance. A flash of white burns in the sky rivalling the Sun. The survivors feel nauseous as the ground below them rumbles delivering them to sanctuary. They all think the exact same thing _better them than me_.

When the elevator reaches its destination the survivors walk off the platform and into the mechanical cave. Vault 111 it says. The people who led the survivors deeper into the Vault were very patient, calm, and inviting. Some of the survivors are crying or shaking, but Joshua is silent the entire time. That's what worries Nora the most. He acted the exact same way when he came back from his service during the Sino Crises.

"Hello! Just step forward into the contamination chamber and put on your vault suit." The Vault-Tec staff member instructs them. The couple both put on their Vault suits and proceed down the corridor.

"Hey hun." Nora said. " I don't know how to say this but blue and yellow aren't really your colours."Joshua looks at her and gives a light chuckle.

"Thanks _darling_ you really know how to make a man feel special" he teases. The couple shares a quick laugh and a couple of tears. This was going to be _so_ hard. The couple have a long hug with their son between them. It gives them comfort, enjoying the little things.

"Do you want me to take him?" he gently asks.

"No it's fine, I got him." Nora whispers, "It won't be long." Holding each other a little tighter they share a soft kiss. Joshua then lays a soft kiss on his son's forehead.

Going their separate ways Nora and Shaun share their own decontamination chamber apart from Joshua. Nora and Shaun can see Josh waving at them from across the room as their pod slowly closes on top of them.

 _It's col—_

* * *

Her eyes are crusted shut. The air is moist and reeks of mildew. A scarred man and a masked woman appear before her.

 _What do they want? What is happening?_

Their intentions soon become clear when the woman tries to pull Shaun away from her.

"Let go! Let go!" Nora chokes out.

"Mam you must calm dow—"

 _No_

Using all the **strength** she has, Nora kicks the woman away from her baby. She could hear Joshua punching the glass of his chamber on the other side of the room desperately trying to reach them.

"No!"

When the man raises his gun, Nora already knows, and it's probably why she didn't feel the .44 round as it entered her skull.


	2. Chapter 2

My **perception** is blurred. Everything aches my head is heavy and my knees feel like cracking toothpicks. The only thing I don't feel is my hand. It's like it's not even there. I gaze down my suit, below my torso, _I'm leaking._ Pulling myself away from the sludge I throw myself onto the hard cold floor. I try to get up but my legs give out collapsing to the ground. Slowly lifting my eyes I scan around.

 _Nora_

I try to scream but my voice is cracked and broken. Shaking on the ground I begin to weep.

 _You were perfect. When I came back I wasn't right. You fixed that. You and Shaun fixed that._

I can't get up. The lump in my throat is pounding now.

 _There gone. How can_ — _I can't...I want to die._

I close my eyes hoping and praying this isn't real that this didn't happen.

 _Maybe it didn't._

I pull myself up.

I manage to slide across the corridor ignoring the pain. I look to my left and see a room surrounded by cold tile. I roll into the room and am surrounded by shower heads towering over me. I crawl next to one of the taps and try grasping for it. My fingers fumble across the tap until I get a firm grip. I then slowly begin to twist.

I'm feeling a waterfall on my face. I open my mouth wide desperately drinking all that I can. I let it wash over me until I am fully awake.

Turning off the tap I start to crawl away, discovering a different room in the vault. In the room there is a bed, a computer and many shelved cupboards. _I'm so hungry._ I desperately swing open all the cupboards until I find a single can.

"ha ha...ha"

 _Cram, of course it's fucking Cram_.

Being as starved as I was I lift the metal tab off the container and consume the precooked canned _meat_ whole. Swallowing it down I slugged my way across the room and collapsed onto the bed. My eyes are forced shut and I cradle back to sleep again.

* * *

I'm awake. My eyes are crusted shut. The air around me is putrid

 _I stink._

I slowly rise from the bed leaning on the wall for support. I head back to the showers, there I slowly peel the ratchet spandex off my body and crawl under the shower head. I turn the tap, I turn it and turn it until everything is steaming. I sat in my sweat for a long while and started choking up. I pathetically slather a bar of soap all over my body. I stay in that shower until I'm a shaking mess. Satisfied I reach up and turn the water off. Naked I stumble back to the main room.

Sitting on the bed I run my hands through my hair beat tired.

 _What happened again...Nora, oh my god Nora. She's...dead_ _and Shaun he's...Who the fuck steals an infant! How long were we out. What were they trying to do us. The other survivors howdidthisallhappeneverythingvaultteciknewitwastoogoodtobetrueffuu…_

"Fuck Fuck FUCK!"

My hands are clawing at my head trying to recollect what has happened. I bite my lip and pull at my hair in frustration. I become and an animal. I start screaming at myself.

"How could I let this happen!"

My migraine is crashing against the rocks over and over again.

 _BREATH, just...breath. This isn't real. It can't be real._

I rise from the bed as fast as I can and stumble down the halls reaching the entrance of the decontamination chamber. The sliding door opens and everything is clear. My wife, a rag doll is slumped in her chair like every other sorry bastard here.

* * *

 _It's been two months since I've awoken and now I finally have_ _ **endurance.**_ _I'm finally fucking able to leave this damn place and actual start looking for Shaun. I don't know what's out there but it has to be better than this fuckfest. My skin doesn't look like grandma's corn and my hand doesn't hurt like a son of a bitch if you must know. Though I'm guessing you Vault-Tec bastards don't really care, do you. Now I actually don't know if it was you guys who had my family torn apart but when I do think of what I'll do when I've found them...there_ _ **dead**_ _._

I pull away from the computer and immediately start packing. Storming around the vault I grab the backpack I found and stuff it with all that I can. I reload my handgun and start heading to the exit.

 _I've done everything I can do_ — _well not everything, there's... Nora. I don't want to just leave her down here but_ _s_ _eeing her like_ — _I've made it._

The exit is gray, dark with a huge door metal door blocking my path. _I don't think I'll be able to pick this._ I look around and see a skeleton lying in front of a control panel, I walk towards it. _What's that attached to its wrist?_ I lean down to get a better look, a Pip Boy that's the key.

I take the Pip Boy off its wrist and attach it onto mine. I take the wire off the end of the bulky device and plug it into the control panel. Looking down at the control panel I see a bright orange button and push down on it.

"Vault door cycling sequence initiated. Please stand back" A recorded voice warns me.

Looking at the exit I see the geared door begin to turn and open. I back away, It's so bright. Walking through the gear shaped hole I walk out the door leaving Nora behind. Everything is damp and very rusty. I see an elevator come down before me, the gate slowly lifts and I walk in.

"Enjoy your return to the surface and thank you for choosing Vault-Tec"

Yeah it's been _great_.

I step into the elevator and it takes me up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Cram**

My **perception** is blurred. Everything aches, my head is heavy and my knees feel like cracking toothpicks. The only thing I don't feel is my hand. It's like it's not even there. I gaze down my suit, below my torso _I'm leaking._ Pulling away from the sludge, I throw myself onto the cold hard floor. I try to get up but my legs give out and I collapse to the ground. Slowly lifting my eyes I remember now.

 _Nora_

 _You're gone_

I try to scream but my voice is cracked and broken. Shaking on the ground I feel my eyes watering now.

 _You were perfect. When I came back I wasn't right. You fixed that. You and Shaun fixed that._

I can't get up. The lump in my throat is pounding now.

 _I'm so pathetic. Nora, you would have gotten up. I'm not strong enough. How can_ — _I can't._

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

 _I want to die._

 _Oh Shaun I'm so sorry._

I close my eyes hoping and praying this isn't real, that this didn't happen. Opening them again I look at my broken hand and something shimmering at the end of it.

 _My ring_

With my other hand and I reach over and let my finger rest onto it.

 _Our ring._

 _I have to find him._

 _I have to know._

With all of my might I begin pulling myself up.

I manage to slide across the corridor ignoring the pain. I look to my left and see a room surrounded by cold tile. I roll into the room and am surrounded by shower heads, towering over me. I crawl next to one of the taps and try grasping for it. My fingers fumble across the tap until I get a firm grip. I then slowly begin to twist. I feel a waterfall on my face. I open my mouth wide desperately drinking all that I can. I let it wash over me until I am fully awake.

Turning off the tap I start to crawl away, discovering a different area of the vault. There are lots of cupboards, a bed and a computer. _I'm so hungry._ I desperately swing open all the cupboards until I find a single can.

"ha ha...ha"

 _Cram, of course it's fucking Cram_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello it's been a couple of days. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Rising Out of Sanctuary**

It's been about two months since I've awoken. Looking at the state things are in a lot of time has passed. I've been building up my **endurance** through simple exercises and eating whatever I can find **.** Just a month ago I took my first steps and now I've recently been able to walk without the support of something to lean on. My skin doesn't resemble my grandmother's any more so that's nice. My hand's healing as well. I had to tape my finger to my broken knuckle so that it would heal naturally. It's still not 100%, but I've been able to peel off the tape.

Any ways after some time I also got a chance to explore the rest of the Vault. There were some nasty looking roaches on steroids that I managed to take down. There was also this really cool gun looking thing but sadly it was covered by some glass so yeah, I guess I'll just have to stick with the Pistol I found for now. I've been avoiding the cryo chamber because well...you know.

Another thing that's been bothering me lately is what I found on this computer. How could Vault-Tec that! To us, to my family! Freezing us like a warm up meal, just to see what would happen. How many other Vaults are out there? Are they like this one?

* * *

Pushing away from the computer I lay back in my chair.

 _I'm just procrastinating now. I've done everything I can do— well not everything, there's... Nora. I don't want to just leave her there but, It's too hard—seeing her like… I'm so sorry._

Getting up from the chair and I immediately start packing. I'm ready to leave. _I have to, for Shaun._ Walking around the vault I grab all that I can.

 _What's it look like above? I'm guessing my comic book won't be where I last left it. I hope people aren't rude. I hate rude people._

Slowly taking a glance back I start heading towards the exit.

 _I was going to have to leave sometime. Who knows maybe I'll find another copy of Jungle of the Bat Babies, or an amazing trench coat or_ — _I've made it, the exit._

The exit is a large grey room vast with technology. In front of me is the door. A large metal gear locked in place sealing all light from the outside.

 _I don't think I'll be able to pick this. Is there an open switch? Some sort of key? A— oh a skeleton._

I slowly begin to make my way towards the skeleton lying in front of a control panel.

 _What's that tacky looking thing on his detached wrist?_

I crouch down to get a better look.

 _A Pip Boy. That's it, that's the key._ _Well if I just take this thing then I should be on my way. It doesn't count as stealing if they're already dead right?_

"I'm gonna call you Clyde." I tell the skeleton. "Thank you Clyde, I promise you this will be a great help. I need everything I can get, if I'm going to find Shaun."

I take the Pip Boy off his already detached wrist and attach it onto mine.

 _God this thing is ugly._

I take the wire off the end of it and plug it into the control panel. I look at the bright orange button which I assume is the open switch and punch it down.

"Vault door cycling sequence initiated. Please stand back" the mechanical recording advised.

Looking at the door, I see the gear begin to unlock. It starts turning and begins to open up the tunnel. I back away from the control panel and go to the expanding walk way. As the vault opens up it immediately gets brighter. Walking across the path a gear shaped hole arches above me. The rusty lobby outside the vault is very damp. Looking down I see the elevator that took me and my family down here all that time ago. Going closer towards it, the elevator gate lifts up. I walk into the elevator and hear it cage up behind me. The elevator then begins to rise as it takes me up to the surface.

 _I'm going up._

"Enjoy your return to the surface and thank you for chosing Vault-Tec"

 _Yeah it's been great._


	5. Authors Note

**Hello!**

* * *

 **Authors Note**

Hello I would like to let you all know that I will be rewriting this story with one of my friends. Don't worry it will still continue! It may take a little longer is all. I feel that if there are two people working on it this fic will be a lot more better. Any ways I just wanted to let anyone following this story to know. Thank you!


End file.
